Picking Up The Pieces
by TJSC25
Summary: The PPG'S are entering there last year in high school, they soon meet the RRB's again. But this time they've come back to save them from Him, they soon fall in love with each of there counterparts. Can the PPG'S trust them or not, read to find out.PPG/RRB
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Hi my name is Blossom Utonium and as you know I'm not a normal seventeen year old girl. My sisters and I have super powers but you know that already. You also know how my sisters and me personalities are too. So I'm going to tell you what's going now in my life. I go to Townsville high school; I'm in my last year already. The only friend us power puff have is Robin, she moved next door to us when we were six. She's seventeen as well; she's going out with Mitch Michelson. Yeah he used to like Buttercup but he soon started dating Robin. I don't have a boyfriend just like my sisters. Robin keeps saying I should have gone out with Brick Jojo before he moved to Megaville. Yeah you know Brick my counterpart, well he moved when we were in the seventh grade but there's rumors that he came back. Hopefully not or its time to go back to fighting him again. Anyway she says I like him but I don't know if that's true or not. I'm very confusing with feelings. I can't wait to go back to school, I'm super bored when its vacation time. Who wouldn't if the only person you can talk to is your sister's everyday. Anyway let's start this story now that you know what's going on here at Townsville with the power puff girls.

Blossom Pov.

"Bubbles, Buttercup come on I'm going to the park to get some ice-cream!"

"Coming Blossom!" Bubbles said as she came towards me flying. She's always the first one to come

"Buttercup hurry up Bubbles is already here!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

"Man B.C you sure are lazy."

"I was sleeping until you woke me up right now so shut it." Buttercup said as she followed us as we started flying towards Townsville Central Park. It wasn't full with people; actually there wasn't anybody there when we arrived. We ordered our ice-cream and paid the guy. We walked to a table with an umbrella to eat.

"I just love ice-cream."

"We all know that Bubbles, can't you act mature for once. Were not five anymore you know?"

"I know that but I'm telling the truth here, plus I can be mature when I want to." Bubbles replied as she licked her ice-cream again. It is true what she said when she wants to be mature she acts it but once and a while she acts like a little girl.

"Blossom were being watched."

"How do you know B.C?" I asked as I saw three streaks of color. Red, blue and green. My ice-cream soon disappeared from my hand, and into the hands of my counterpart Brick Jojo.

"Well look whose back Bitch, Fuck, and Dildo." Buttercup exclaimed as I started to laugh. There is one thing I like about Buttercup; she says the funniest things sometimes that I can't help to laugh.

"Nice one B.C."

"Thank you, thank you and for my grand finale I shall kick the fuck out of Butch. My stupid counterpart." Buttercup replied as she started to fight with Butch, but soon he pinned her to a tree

"Easy Buttercup we didn't come back to fight we came back to get our true loves back."

"What the fuck are you talking about Brick; we don't love anyone of you." I usually don't swear but he just gets me pissed of

"Whoa Blossom didn't know you had it in ya to swear bad words. Guess I should have suspected it, you are my counterpart and so alike."

"That's it Brick, one more word and your going to get the beating you wished you would never get."

"Please no violence, we just wanted to say it troops."

"What?"

"You heard me, I say we stop fighting each other and become friends."

"Don't make me laugh Brick we all know you Rowdy Ruffs are pure evil." He scaring me, what's wrong with him?

"To show you were telling the truth we will leave you alone for now. Butch, Boomer come on lets leave." Bricked responded as they left; only leaving the same streaks I saw before. I couldn't believe this they didn't fight us and then Buttercup started charging at Butch and he actually stopped. This must be a trap.

Bubble's Pov.

Did I just here Brick right or am I dreaming. He wants to be troops, no more fighting. This cant actually be it's probably a trick or something. Please don't believe him Blossom; please don't you have to be smart.

Buttercup's Pov.

Did Butch just stop fighting me, is this a dram or something. I'm going crazy; Brick just said they weren't going to fight us. This must be a trick of there's, don't believe him Leader girl your much smarter you must not believe this.

Normal Pov.

"Let's go home girls, I'm not liking this one bit."

"Us either leader girl, this must be a trap of theirs. You can't actually trust them do you?"

"I don't know Buttercup, I don't know."

"But Blossom it has to be a tarp, we've been fighting since we were five. It isn't normal for them to stop seventeen years later. Its like a death sentence for us."

"Your right for once Bubbles, we can't let our guards down. Now let's head home before they come back." Blossom replied as they flew back home

Rowdy Ruff's:

"Do you think they believed us Brick?"

"I don't think so, if I know Blossom then she wouldn't fall for it that easily. We'll just have to try harder if not Him's going to kill them later on with his plan."

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

A/N: Hi there this is my first time making a power puff girl fanfict please be easy on me and I would like it if you would send me a message if there's a mistake or on how to make it better. Anyway please review.


	2. First Day of School

_Chapter Two_

First Day of School:

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were still asleep until the professor opened their bedrooms and woke them up.

Blossom:

Blossom woke up as soon as the professor yelled for her to get up. She went to the bathroom to pee and brush her teeth. After some seconds she looked in her closet to find her clothes she prepared to way for the day. Its was a pink tank top, jean skirt, pink pumps, and her trade mark ribbon. Her hair was in a ponytail as always except her hair was curly and it went up to midback, pink eyes shadow, rose perfume, lip gloss, and some of her accessories she had which were a silver locket, matching bracelet, and a pink watch.

"Blossom you up?!"

"Yeah you can come in Bubbles." Blossom said as Bubbles came in wearing a blue baby doll shirt, white shorts that went up to her knees, blue eye shadow, lip gloss, blue and white converse, and her hair in curly pigtails.

"Blossom I really don't want to go to school. I bet I'm going to see Boomer there and I don't want to get annoyed and bothered. Especially on the first day of school."

"I know Bubbles but we can't do anything about it, we just have to face them sooner or later."

"I guess, well I better go see if Buttercup is up you know how lazy she is." Bubbles replied as Blossom's door opened up and in came Buttercup as if on cue. She was wearing a green rocker shirt, Skinny black jeans, green and black converse, her hair up in a gothic like ponytail, and some eyeliner.

"You girls thinking the same thing as me?"

"Yup, but Blossom says we should just face them and get it over with."

"You sure about this Leader Girl, I really don't want to face Butch again. He annoys the hell out of me."

"Yeah I'm sure, we just have to live with them tormenting our lives again like when we were six."

"Okay, oh and the professor says to come down. Breakfast is ready." Buttercup said as they all went down stairs to eat.

Rowdy Ruff Residence:

Brick:

Brick woke up as he heard his stupid alarm go on. It was his first day of school so he got up and went to the bathroom. He soon came out and picked a red t-shirt, black baggy pants, red converse, and of course his trade mark red cap. Brick went out of his room to find Boomer on the couch eating cereal. He was wearing blue shirt with a white long sleeve shirt under it, blue jeans, white converse, and his hair was spiked up.

"Sup Brick, where's Butch?"

"Probably in his room sleeping still."

"No I'm right behind you bro." Butch said as Brick turned around to see him. Butch was wearing green and black rocker shirt, Black jeans, black converse, and his hair was spiked up like Boomer's except his was black hair while his brother's was blond.

"Well what's the plan Brick?"

"We try to convince the girls to believe us, we turned good a long time ago but Him wants them dead so we need to save them. Boomer since Bubbles is very easy to convince we need you to try and bring her to Townsville central park so she can try and help us convince her sister's."

"Sure I'll try but I don't know she has changed."

"Well if that doesn't work we'll have to try harder, we can't let them die. We all do love our counterparts truly so we have to try."

"What about Buttercup, she's going to try and fight me each time I try to talk to her."

"Lock her in a room, I don't know just think of something."

"Brick?"

"Yeah Boomer?"

"Do you think were going to be able to save them? Him is very tricky, what if he tries to separate us?"

"Were just going to see what happens. "Brick replied as they left to Butch's escalade.

School:

The Rowdy Ruff Boys arrived to school as the same with the Power Puff Girls. Brick soon spotted Blossom; he soon went towards them with Butch and Boomer.

"Well hello babe, what are ya doing here instead you should be hanging out with me."

"Oh great it's Brick and his brothers."

"What's wrong babe, miss me much."

"No I just hate you that's all."

"Aww come on Blos you got to like me at least a little."

"No now please leave me and my sisters alone." Blossom said as the bell rang and she went running towards her locker, her sisters as well did the same.

Blossom and Brick

Blossom got to her locker and opened it up to get her books. She then felt some ones arms around her waist; she then felt his lips on her neck.

"Brick you asshole stop!"

"You guessed right my beauty."

"Of course you're the only one who would do that to me."

"Because I love you very much, can't you just believe me for once? I turned good tow years ago when I finally relised that I like you. My brothers as well soon figured that they loved your sisters."

"You're a pretty big liar Brick, no wonder people believe sometimes."

"I'm heart broken Blossom, please believe me. I'm the only one who could save you from what is going to happen."

"What do you mean Brick, what's going to happen?"

"Nothing, I was thinking of something else."

"Your nuts Brick please leave me alone." Blossom replied as she left towards class.

Buttercup and Butch

"I seriously hate this, those stupid rowdy ruffs are back and now I'm going to be tortured."

"Why do you say that B.C?"

"Uhh can't you leave me alone for once, you're annoying you know that."

"Come on Buttercup, I know some where deep inside you you do like me."

"I so definitely not, you're my enemy. I hate you with all my life." Butch then grabbed Buttercup and kissed her. She responded at first but then stopped and kicked Butch in the place men fear to get hurt.

"How's that for love, I'll give you more presents like that if you continue!" Buttercup then left angrily to class

"I love it when she's mad."

Bubbles and Boomer

Bubbles was getting her books out of her locker when she heard footsteps behind her.

"I know its you Boomer, come out and face m e."

"Okay, hey Bubbles."

"There's nothing happy about you so stop smiling at me."

"That really hurts Bubs, why so serious. We should put a smile on that face."

"Why can't you and your brother's leave Townsville, we don't need you here. We were happy with out you and your brothers bothering us."

"Bubbles we came back to do something important, we can't leave until we know it's safe."

"What do you mean safe, it's always safe with out you Rowdy Ruffs."

"You'll see, in the mean time I'm not going to attack you or anything so just chill." Boomer then kissed Bubbles on the cheek and left her there thinking about him kissing her cheek.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter; I'll be putting a new chapter soon. It's going to be at school when Boomer tries to convince Bubbles to believe him and go talk with him and his brothers after school at the park. Anyway Bye-Bye until the next chapter!!!!!!!


	3. Lunch Period

_Chapter Three_

Lunch:

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were soon telling each other about there counter parts.

"Then out of no where Butch kisses me on the lips. It was horrible, next I see him…"

"Not here Buttercup remember last year you got in trouble from fighting boys."

"Yeah okay, but if I see him out of school he's toast."

"Bubbles what's wrong you haven't said a word?"

"Boomer said that they came back because it's not safe here. Some things going to happen he says."

"Don't listen to him Bubbles he's a rowdy ruff, no rowdy ruff is safe to listen. He's just trying to trick you so we believe them and then they can strike."

"But his eyes didn't show him lying, usually when he lies you can tell from his eyes."

"You sure Bubbles you saw no tricky expression from his eyes?"

"I told you I didn't; I'm always good in finding expressions. This time he wasn't lying."

"But if it's true what's so dangerous they came back for?"

"Ask us and we'll tell you." Blossom turned around to see Brick, Butch, and Boomer standing there listening to their conversation.

"Why did you guys come back for?"

"It's not good to say it here, meet us at the Townsville Park and we'll take you guys to our house so we can explain."

"What if it's a trap?"

"Its not we would have captured you a long time ago."

"Bubbles look at their eyes."

"Brick isn't lying his expression reads he's serious about what he said. It's safe to trust them."

"One more question, why do you want to help us with whatever is coming to get us?"

"Because we actually became good guys, we don't want to fight you guys anymore. If you don't believe us then it's your own death."

"Bubbles."

"His eyes read, oh my god..."

"What is it Bubbles?"

"Love and passion."

"What?"

"Just like Blue said, we actually have feelings for you girls." Brick said as he started leaving

"Brick wait, I can't believe I'm saying this but we'll meet you guys at Townsville Park later on."

"We'll be there." Brick then left with his brothers

"Bubbles?"

"I read Boomer's and Butch's expressions, they all read the same. The rowdy ruffs actually care for us."

"Bubbles you sure?"

"How can their eyes lie, that's the truth? No one can lie with their eyes. That's my special power isn't it?"

"So Butch felt something when he kissed me earlier?"

"I'm afraid so Buttercup."

"But why don't we feel anything and they do?"

"We still hate them, they don't. I feel sorry for them."

"Why?"

"Because who knows if we'll return interest."

"Oh stop lying to yourself Blossom we all know that each and one of us feel the same way for them. You and Buttercup just don't want admit it."

"Bubbles…"

"No Blossom I'm not going to hear this stupid speech of yours, I have felt love for Boomer since we were kids I just acted that mean cruddy way because you didn't want me to love him like I do. I bet you lie to yourself about Brick every day just so you can stay strong like the leader you're supposed to be. I don't want us hating each other, now if you excuse me I'm going to go catch up with Boomer and tell him the truth!" Bubbles said as she left towards Boomer

"Who knew Bubbles could react that way."

"It is true about what she said though we all love our counterparts we just acted strong all these years. We should do the same thing Bubbles is doing." Buttercup and Blossom went after their counterparts as well afterwards

Bubbles:

"Boomer wait up!"

"Huh Bubbles what are you…?"

"If you can tell me the truth about your feelings then I can too. Boomer I've had feelings for you ever since we were kids. I couldn't tell you before because well you know we were still fighting with each other but now since you and your brothers told us the truth then I did too."

"You really do Bubbles?"

"Yes, yes I do if you want I can scream it out loud just for you to hear me."

"No because I'll do it. I love Bubbles Utonium, I Boomer Jojo love Bubbles Utonium!"

"And I Bubbles Utonium love Boomer Jojo!"

"Okay we get it; you two love each other you don't have to scream it into our ears."

"Aww but I wanted to do it too."

"I may not be girly like my sisters but I do too."

"Blossom, Buttercup what the hell is going on."

"Okay we'll scream it as well. I Blossom Utonium love Brick Jojo!"

"And I Buttercup Utonium love Butch Jojo, yeah that's right I love him like my sisters love their counterparts!"

"Okay what the hell is going on I ask again?"

"Bubbles made us realize that we have to tell the truth, that we love our counterparts. We want to spend our whole lives with you guys."

"So we did, and now we ask you guys to accept us dumb sisters who didn't want to tell the truth about our feelings."

"Brick?"

"Butch?"

"Boomer?"

"(All of the boys together) we accept you guys as our girlfriends!" Brick, Butch, and Boomer each took their counterpart and kissed them.

"I love you Bubbles."

"I love you too Boomer."

"I love you Blossom."

"I love you too Brick."

"I love you Buttercup."

"I love you too Butch."

"Finally you guys agree with each other."

"You were right Robin we do love the rowdy ruffs."

"Of course I'm right I know you guys like the back of my head."

"Well what are we going to do now?"

"We still are meeting after school at Townsville park right?"

"Yeah, we just need to go home and change."

"Ohh I wonder what you're going to wear Buttercup."

"Shut it Butch just because were going out doesn't mean I can't beat you up."

"Yes mam I'll be quiet now."

"Good." Buttercup said as she kissed Butch again

=9=9=9==9=9=9=9=9=9=9=9=9=9=9=9==9=9=9=9

I hope you liked this chapter, oh and sorry for not updating for a long time its just I have other stories to write and I have homework but since I'm on vacation I chose to write. Anyway please review.


End file.
